


a second too late

by g_xlatea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03 Miraculeur | Miraculer, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: This wasn't how it was all supposed to go down. There was supposed to be a proper showdown, with everything getting resolved nicely. But life wasn't nice and they were left with a mess because of a second's difference.
Kudos: 12





	a second too late

It wasn't supposed to go like this. This was supposed to be a routine battle, not the one that changed everything.

Ladybug always won. Her plans always pulled through.

And yet, she was a second too late. Or maybe Mayura was a second too fast.

She had his hand pinned down and she was bending, coming closer. It was as if time slowed down. As with any other time someone came close to getting his miraculous, he could feel his heartbeat thundering in his ears. But this time there was no last minute rescue. The thundering didn't stop; he didn't get to get his breath back.

She took off his ring and he de-transformed. This was bad. Now Hawkmoth and Mayura knew who he was. A small voice said, at least the general public didn't know. Another replied, yet. There was no way the villains wouldn't broadcast it.

And then, something strange happened. She said his name. He was recognizable enough, but the way she choked out Adrien... She knew him. Really knew him.

She dropped the ring and stumbled away. No one tried to stop her. They were all frozen, staring at him. He would have run, but he was frozen too.

Then Ladybug made a move towards him. Started saying Chat and then stopped, unsure. For some reason, that finally broke the spell. He had been cataclysmed enough times that it hurt to breathe. He had just been exposed; lost his freedom. The enemy knew his identity which meant that he put everyone who knew Adrien in danger.

And he hated himself. For not stopping this from happening. For being hurt over what he had lost first and then what it meant for everyone else. So he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this will probably be the only mlb fic I write without trans girl Adri  
> I was going to put her at first, but then, the identity reveal is painful enough  
> Writing someone be outted against their will (even when it is not going to be the focus of the fic) was a bit too much for me..


End file.
